Busker ReBorn
by Scalacia
Summary: Hi. I'm Seijun, but call me Jun. I like rapping, dancing, and... KPOP? *starts breakdancing*


Hi.

I'm Seijun, but call me Jun.

You may have heard of me, or, more possibly, seen me around.

That's right.

I'm the busking kid next to QVB, who always dances to that that loud KPOP music over the pigeons and the traffic. Some people say it's not becoming of a girl to do that, but it's my style. You know, the choreographies, the jumping, the hip thrusts and all. I remember I hit your shopping once when trying to aggressively fall into a push-up, and knocked the expensive perfume out of your hand onto your dog's head. I'm sorry.

No! Don't leave yet! Come on, don't get mad because of that. Cause boy, are you going to feel compensated.

Ha.

I died.

Just like that. Who knew, man? I'm telling you now, don't busk near high traffic, because one crash and you're gone. Poof. Went from earning a pretty coin to standing in heaven before the old man upstairs in a blink of an eye. So many ways to kick the bucket and yet, this was the way I had gone.

Don't get me wrong, I've read these fanfics before. Even though KPOP had butted itself into my life, KHR is still my first love, and I've seen how these things go down - I am not about to be reborn again as a baby. I had worked long hours for these muscles, thanks very much.

Hm? Oh, you're welcome.

But what can I say? I was curious, and God is all-powerful. So here I am.

At Namimori Middle School.

* * *

Nezu cleared his throat. "Attention, pupils!"

There was no need for that command. Today, all students were already alert and exited.

Nezu frowned as whispers continued to circulate around the room, and coughed even more pointedly. "Today we have a transfer student! She has come from a prestigious school in Tokyo, and I expect you all to welcome her warmly!" A renewed surge of chatter came from the students at this statement.

"Wow! She must be really smart!"

"I would love to be her friend. I'm failing maths." A student complained.

A classmate patted him on the back. "There, there, mate."

A loud whisper. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Does she have a boyfriend?"

A tick was now prominent on Nezu's forehead, and he all but shouted at me to come in.

I walked in, and felt all eyes on me. It was a bit disturbing, to tell the truth, yet my shudder almost subconsciously turned into a body roll. Alternatively, I craned my neck and scanned the classroom for our favourite protagonist, and immediately spotted his bushy hair towering over his classmates in the second last row.

Ah, yes. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even as I walked to the front of the room, Tsuna's presence in the room was pointedly obvious. Next to his chattering classmates, Tsuna awkwardly sat slouched in his seat, tie skewed and shirt ruffled. His seatmates talked to each other around him while the poor thing stared at me with those brown doe eyes like a deer caught in headlights. On his face were the remnants of breakfast - toast.

 _Oh my! It's actually Tsuna._

I kept my face blank, and just to throw him off, I gave him a little wave. He fell off his chair.

"HIIIEEEEEEE!"

 _It was_ _adorable_.

Ignoring his scream, I turned fully to the class and bowed. My dark hair fell over my eyes, and I brushed it back surreptitiously as I straightened.

"Hi. I'm Seijun, but call me Jun. I like rapping, dance, and science. I busk for a living. Please, uh..." How do anime characters say this without feeling awkward? "Please take care of me from now on?"

Sure, Jun. That line'll definitely live in their hearts to their deathbeds.

The class clapped hastily, submerged by the hushed whispers which had started up again like bushfire.

"Isn't busking really dangerous?"

"Dance? She looks like she does frapping kickboxing!"

A girl leaned over a table. "Oooh, Seijun's got a look of a rebel about her. How many days before Hibari-san gets to her?"

"I say two." Someone nodded.

Her friend snorted. "I say one."

My eye twitched. Did they honestly not think I could hear them?

"Oh, she likes KPOP?"

Responding instinctively to the one word it had been finely trained to receive, my head quickly snapped up, searching quickly for the owner of the voice. They settled on one person. My eyes widened.

 _No._

 _It couldn't be._

A classmate smiled at the fan. "Nice going, Yamamoto! You share interests with everyone who goes through this door!" he lightly punched Yamamoto's arm, and the baseball star laughed sheepishly.

 _Yamamoto..._

 _Has been caught on the Hallyu wave too?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oh my dear heart, I almost did an arm wave there and then.

Before I had a chance to say more, Nezu had had enough. He pounded the chalk duster on the board like a judge's gavel.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH! BACK TO YOUR SEATS!" He turned on me. "TRANSFER STUDENT! Sit next to Sasagawa. Sasagawa! Raise your hand!"

I swallowed a remark about sounding like a elephant on crack, and looked around. Kyoko was smiling at me from the middle of the classroom. Slapping myself lightly, I walked over, and sat down.

Kyoko extended her hand. "Hey, Jun-chan! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand, and smiled back.

"Hi, Kyoko. Err, nice to meet you too."

Suddenly, Kyoko smiled so widely that sparkles bounced around her. Oh, kami-sama. Oh, my hearteu. My narrow Asian eyes squinted shut even more to protect myself from the onslaught of pure, unadulterated light, and I hissed. It burned. I'm impressed. Darn, this moe can kill.

Is this a sign for my next big gig? Maybe we'll do a cute girl group dance together.

"HIIIIEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeee..."

…and Tsuna seemed to have actually died, screaming distantly from the back of the room, the sound crawling away to the back of his throat. When had this classroom gotten so large? Turning back in concern, I see his signature spiky hair on the floor, and an arm twitching in the air.

Just like in the manga.

I fought the urge to run up to him and squeeze his fluffy cheeks and pat his hair to see it it's actually real, but I remained in my seat. I turned my head and saw Yamamoto staring incomprehensibly at the scene, blinking innocently, and this time I had to physically restrain myself from glomping them. I lowered my head to bury my face in my desk to prevent the crazy large grin that was taking over. My shoulders shook in laughter, and my abs started hurting.

 _I'm really in the KHR world, hey?_

Shaking the feeling off, I turned to Kyoko, who was still oblivious at the pain she had caused to poor Tsuna.

I beamed at her.

"Kyoko?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's be good friends."

She grinned, and held up a peace sign. "Okay!"

* * *

(Alternative ending for all you koreaboos out there)

I blinked slowly.

"Kyoko?"

"Yeah?"

Sunglasses appear on my face, I am suddenly drinking from a Capri Sun. I lower my shades, and place a finger gun under my chin.

"You got yes jams."

Kyoko blinked slowly back at me.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it, folks! The first chapter! Will Seijun start busking once more? Is Yamamoto squishier, or cuddlier? And will Tsuna ever get off the floor? Stay tuned for more!**

 **Yeah, sure, just... I-I'm goin'.**

 **Cya.**


End file.
